Pumpkinface
Summary He was made for the purpose of ending mankind. What he is...is a completely different story. Bio Created in the Stonehenge in the year 212 by wizards of the dark arts, who didn't expect the results. You see, when you create a demon who is supposed to destroy all of mankind you have to read the instructions right. The wizards did not. He was created out of some clothes, bones and a pumpkin for his head and everything was going right until one of the mages misspelled a spell and instead of creating the bane of all he created...Pumpkinface. Pumpkinface was a rather happy demon, which surprised his summoners. Instead of chopping off their heads with his axe he somehow had with him, he was more of a friendly posture - pulling jokes and doing everything except for what he should. Before anyone could protest, the mages were attacked by barbarians. One of them was shot straight through the hears in front of Pumpkinface. Enraged, he slaughtered all of the murderers and left to hide. More than two thousand years later, he still hides from humanity, hunting down all evil he can find. Appearance & Personality Pumpkinface is wearing old cloth, mostly covered in dirt from his travels. His visible bones, axe and pumpkin for a head make him look intimitading. The pumpkin functions as a normal face, able to move and make faces; smile, blink and he even has a tounge made of fire. The lights inside of the pumpkin as well as the pumpkin itself change based on his emotions: When he's very happy or pleased with something, it changes to green, When he's starled, it goes yellow and flames come out for a split second, When scared the flames change to blue, And when angry the entire pumpkin turns red and fire comes out of his eyes and mouth until he calms down. Pumpkinface didn't have a name, but he later named himself with humor. He is a joking, fun demon to be around and - surprisingly - tries to avoid conflict unless it's necessary. Because of his past and the fact his creators were slaughtered, Pumpkinface has a limited trust towards humankind and mainly lives in forests with his horse Midnight. Stats and Abilities Tier: At least 6-B/6-A when angered Name: Pumpkinface Age: Over 2,000 years old Height: 2 m Weight: 35 kg Classification: Demon Alignment: Neutral Attack Potency: Country/Continent when angered Striking Strength: Class PJ/ZJ at most Lifting Strength: Class K (Able to casualy lift and throw cars and push tanks out of his way) Durability: Large or Multi-Continent level (Able to brush off grenade explosions) Speed/Reaction Time: Sub-Sonic+ Range: Over 1 m w/axe Stanima: Unlimited (He's dead, come on) Intelligence: Above Average, 2,000 years of experience with humans and demons Regeneration: Mid (Can put decapitated parts of his body right back, doesn't feel pain) Immortality: Types 1, 7 Weaknesses: If his torso is blown up or any part of his body desinagraded, he will not be able to regenerate them; he can 'borrow' them from other bodies, however. His head does not need the rest of his body for both of them to 'work', but it will be pretty much useless then, unless the body will find it and put it back on. It can regenerate from almost anything except for being damaged by sacred weapons, which can cut right through his body. Powers By being created with magic and necroplasm, he can use those as well. He is able to revive the dead and bend them to his will, although he rarely uses this. He also has some control over the four elements; fire, earth, air and water, although very limited and are mostly limited to redirecting or disrupting someone else's attacks, except for actually controling them. His axe can turn into any other weapon and item that can be made with metal - sword, baseball bat, golf bat etc. Midnight Midnight is Pumpkinface's horse, which he found dying and revived it with his magic. Age: About 1,500 years Height (Length): 2.6 m Weight: 50 kg Classification: Undead horse Durability: Country level Speed: Supersonic Stanima: Unlimited Other Notable Wins: None Notable Losses: None Draws: None Category:Tier 6 Category:Magic Users Category:Undead Category:Weapon Users Category:Axe Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters